Magnemics
THIS IS STILL BEING REVISED, THINGS ARE SUBJECT TO CHANGE Overview Magnemics are tall, thin humanoid figures that are the most similar to humans out of the current species of Kapemal and Veilphyn in general. Details Heredity They take after a certain rock/mineral/metal/crystal/etc. It is independent of what the parents are as far as coloration goes (excluding certain special cases); however, the general category the parents belong to determines the category the child. The three main ones are “Precious stones”, “Metals”, and “Miscellaneous”. “Precious Stones” includes precious and semi-precious stones, like malachite and sapphire. “Metals” is metals, like bismuth. “Misc” is for everything else, and there’s some sub categories but I won’t get into that (I made them before but I never wrote them down so I forgot them and I can’t remember what it was). For example, if two people from the metal group had a child, then it would be a metal. If a precious stone and a metal group had a baby, then it could be either from the metal group or the precious stone group. The Misc category is special because of the sub groups. The sub categories act similar to the main ones, but there is a chance of the child being from a different sub category while still being under the Misc category, even if neither of its parents are from that sub category. The child is most likely to be from the same sub category as the parents. If a magnemic is an unnatural, yet possible, color of the rock, then its child has a higher chance of being one, too. For example, rainbow bismuth is an artificial coloring of bismuth, and Bismuth's mother is mystic quartz, which is an artificial coloring of quartz. Substances The substance (rock, metal, etc.) that the magnemic takes after determines the composition of certain parts of the body as well as coloration of those parts. The substance affects the lifespan of the magnemic; more colorful, bright, magnemics live closer to the longer end of the lifespan range. Dull or gray colors tend to live shorter lives. The hair, eyes, and nails all contain some of the substance, and sometimes random places in the body might have a bit of it there. Magnemics are basically "producers" of their substance. The hair is heavier than human hair, due to the substance added, and the eyes are slightly, yet noticeably, bigger than human eyes. The nails are similar to human nails, but with some of the substance mixed in - enough to give it color. The substance is more or less randomly mixed in, and some parts may be more or less colored. The eyes are similar in nature, however they always have a specific pattern centered around the area where the pupil would be, if they had one. For example, one might have the same general color on their whole eye, and it just gets darker as it gets closer to the center. Magnet people don’t have irises, pupils, or sclera. The center colors expand and shrink from certain emotions. They also change when the light changes, for example bright light would make them shrink (similar to the iris/pupil in other creatures). It “pushes” the other colors out when enlarging and “pulls” them in when contracting. This makes the outer colors near the area where the eyelids are seem to disappear when the middle part enlarges. For example, for Malachite, if the center of her eyes got bigger because she was sad, then the whiteish parts wouldn’t be able to be seen because they’re being pushed out of the way. When a magnemic's eye colors move around to adjust, there is a faint clicking and whirring sound, similar to an automatic camera trying to focus itself. If a magnemic stares at something for long enough, the eyes might attempt to change a little bit in order to get the clearest possible image. A magnemic's sight varies depending on the colors of their eyes and how the color changes. If the eye is a single color that gets darker towards the center, then that magnemic would be better at seeing in the dark than others. If it is a single color that gets lighter, then they are better at distinguishing differences in colors. Multi-color eyes are somewhere between the two and more balanced. Also, the colors determine what part of the color spectrum a magnemic can see the best. Someone with green eyes would be able to distinguish between shades of green easier, a person with red eyes would be able to tell reds apart easier, etc. Multi-colors can distinguish the colors in the center of their eyes better than the ones not in the center, but all colors included on the eyes will be more noticeable than ones not. Like human eyes, magnemic eyes change slightly depending on mood. The middle enlarges when happy, contracts when scared, enlarges and darkens when sad, and glazes over and becomes dull when they are under the influence of enough drugs or alcohol. The hair is sort of like a chain, this is how the hair is flexible. Magnemics have a “base” hair color, which is their natural type of hair without the extra substance. Mainly throughout the magnemic’s life, the substance makes up most of the “links” on the hair “chain”. As the magnemic gets old, the base hair slowly replaces the substance. It’s only really noticeable when the person is really old, not middle aged or anything. Hair on the arms and down doesn’t contain as much of the substance and tends to be a watered-down substance color or it looks like the base color. Skeletal Structures and Other Stuff The skeleton has iron and copper in it. However, the skeleton is not completely iron and copper. Think of it this way; the iron and bone is like cement and bricks. The bone basically has “wire” of iron similar to a wire fence in the bone. Around the bone/iron there is a very thin copper "wire" wrapped around it. (This is supposed to be similar to the very simple electromagnet- wire wrapped around an iron core.) To get a rough estimate of the weight of the skeleton, just multiply the weight of the normal skeleton by 2, maybe add a few extra pounds for other things, since Magnemics may have more/less iron and copper, and the extra weight added by the growth of their substance makes them heavier. (Your skeleton weight is approximately 14% of your body weight.) An example of the actual calculations is here. So anyway the bones don’t bend or anything, they still break. Also magnemics have a stream of electricity flowing through them. The parts where it’s not needed and actually harmful are protected partially by tissue similar to rubber (does not conduct electricity well) and a bit of natural protecting magic surrounding the areas. If a magnemic has a deep enough wound, they may start “sparking”. This isn’t too dangerous to the magnemic (other than the fact that the injury itself must be pretty bad) but it can also be used as a sort of self-defense against the attacker. The skin of a magnemic is just a tiny bit stretchy compared to a human's, as it is similar to human skin but a bit like rubber. Magnemic teeth are extremely hard and are sharp at the end; however instead of triangles in a predator they’re shaped more like flat chisels, except the back teeth which are still relatively flat and used for grinding, like ours. The teeth are about a 7.5 - 8 on the Mohs hardness scale, which is necessary, because magnetite is a 5.5 – 6.5 on the scale. (Magnemics can, theoretically, bite someone and crush bones. Fair warning.) Magnemics sparingly consume magnetite; they only need it for their “black blood”. Although it is called black blood, it is technically gray. Black blood is not actually blood at all; it is finely powdered magnetite in a liquid similar to water. It flows around in veins like blood, however it wouldn’t leak from a simple cut on the skin because the veins don’t appear in small appendages like fingers, and it’s mainly in the center of the body. The wound would have to be pretty deep for a magnemic to “bleed black,” as they call it. Black blood does not mix with regular blood when it is safely in the body; it is in completely separate veins. When a magnemic eats magnetite, instead of going with regular food, it goes to a special organ that helps grind it up (with “rocks” the body produces that are harder than the magnetite, similar to how some plant-eating animals ingest stones to help grind things up that they eat.) If too much magnetite is eaten, then the oldest stuff first tends to be expelled with the other wastes. Mutations Magnemics have all the ranges of normal human skin tones, however, mutations aren’t uncommon. Skin The skin can be almost pure white, like Malachite’s skin. It can also have either a greenish-yellow tint to it or a purple-blue tint. The tint is just enough to be noticeable. These mutations aren’t necessarily common, but you’d see people like this every once in a while. If someone has the green or purple mutation, and their substance is a similar color, then their skins will be more noticeably tinted. For clarification, for green skins, their substance would have to be green or yellow, and for purple skins the substance would have to be blue or purple for the skin mutation to be more noticeable. Another uncommon mutation is when a magnemic might have tiny patches of the substance they produce growing on a certain part of their skin. This normally happens from the waist up, nobody knows why. The spots themselves are normally no longer than an inch in diameter, and never grow. They stay the same size for the rest of the magnemic's life. Sometimes these spots appear inside the body next to bones. Height Some magnemics are freakishly tall or short due to mutations, just like some people. It happens. The average height for a male should be about 6’6”-6’9”, with about 2 inches shorter in the range for females. Abnormally tall magnemics tend to live slightly shorter lives, shorter ones are the opposite. Teeth Some magnetic people have 2 rows of teeth. This is pretty rare compared to the skin mutations, however it still happens. Some people only have a few extra teeth while others grow whole- if not, almost whole- sets. Bismuth has 2 rows of teeth. His second one is on the inside and it smaller than his outer/main row. Substances A somewhat rare mutation is being an “artificial” color of a substance. For example, bismuth is not naturally rainbow. It is gray. However, Bismuth, the person, has the substance that is multiple colors. People with artificial colors are more likely to have children with artificial variations. For example, Bismuth’s mother’s substance is mystic quartz; this type of coloring does not appear naturally. An extremely rare mutation is a magnemic that basically defies death- a “toxic child”. Toxic children theoretically should not be alive, as they produce life-threatening substances as waste materials. Very little is actually known about them, as they usually die before or shortly after birth. However, by studying a magnemic named Sulfur, scientists have been able to determine some sort of unstable magic keeps them alive, even though under normal circumstances they should be dead. For example, Sulfur exhales sulfur dioxide- a toxic gas, and has large amounts of sulfuric acid in his body; however, he is completely immune to the gas and the acid. Normal magnemics are naturally immune to whatever substance they grow, even if it is somewhat toxic, so a normal magnemic that does not produce something like a harmful gas is not considered a toxic child. Toxic children have an extremely high chance of the the magic protecting them "failing", causing them to die. Another very rare mutation is having a substance that does not naturally occur on Veilphyn. For example, Pallasite’s substance is a meteor. Similarly to how toxic children are unstable, unnatural substance type magnemics have a small chance of losing a lot of their iron and copper over time. This can be fatal. Magnet Powers Probably the bit of info that is the most common knowledge on magnemics is that they can control magnets. All magnemics have a wavelength, if you graphed it then the maximum height would correspond with their max power, minimum would go with min power. The difference in these values determines the stability of their powers and how well they can control them. A smaller difference is more controllable, a wavelength that goes all over the place is not. When a couple or extremely close friends are physically together often, and visit each other constantly for a very long time, (about 50 years maybe) over time their wavelengths change and start syncing with each other. They never actually can change enough to be the same, except possibly if the wavelengths were very similar to begin with. Wavelengths are the reasons relationships with magnemics and species without a wavelength have a hard time being together romantically. When a magnemic is in a relationship or is otherwise extremely emotionally close to a non-relative, their body "searches" for the other wavelength. With another magnemic, the wavelengths mingle and mix, and all is well. If the partner lacks a wavelength, then the body/brain gets kind of confused, and the magnemic themselves gets sort of restless and has a constant feeling that something is wrong, similar to panic attacks or paranoia. However, this mainly happens in magnemics with average to stronger wavelengths. Weak ones do not have as much of an effect, which is why magnemics with generally weak wavelengths tend to have better relationships with waveless partners. Eventually the feeling wears off, and magnemics who have been with a waveless partner or have had multiple ones in the past rarely get the negative symptoms. Physical affection from a waveless partner will help ease the symptoms of paranoia and panicking temporarily. If a magnemic is very far away from their partner (for example one being in the kingdom and the other being in another one), then their bodies start to "panic", and the magnemic may get physically sick. Eventually they get better, however in cases like Bismuth, one may have to return to their partner because they were extremely ill. If the partner dies, it is possible (but rare) for the other to die from this. Magnemics with weaker wavelengths are more susceptible to this, stronger ones are hardly affected. The effects the illness has on the magnemic are less noticeable when the magnemic is still inside the kingdom or other places with large amounts of magnetic energy. This is why there are rarely any cases of the separation causing severe illness or death inside the kingdom. Magnemics’ powers tend to increase when there are other magnets around. Some magnemics lose their powers completely if no magnets are around them. This is why the magnetic kingdom has so many magnets around. Magnemics also basically act as large bar magnets, and can change their polarity. For example, the head is the end that is negatively charged and the feet are positive, but this can be switched. Magnemics need to be around magnetic things. If they go too long without being around enough exposure to magnetism, they can die. Magnemics can control magnets, like a sort of telekinesis. Really powerful magnemics can use their powers and focus on a single point in space around them, making it temporarily magnetic. They have to continue focusing on that point to keep it magnetic, if they stop then the strength of the magnetism in that spot disappears and it turns back to normal after a while. They can float a bit off of the ground, but they can’t fly too high. Magnets around a magnemic also apply to floating capabilities. For example, Malachite can normally only float a few inches off of the ground, but inside the kingdom, she can float up about a foot off the ground, maybe a bit more. Magnemics naturally just stay in place when they float. It looks like they're hanging there. Magnemics like Malachite purposefully flow up and down for fun and because it looks nicer. Some magnemics may look like they're doggy-paddling through the air near the ground, but this doesn't serve any practical use and is just another form of screwing around. Other Biological Factors Magnemics live to about 200-300 years. Maybe 400 at the very most. Just like humans, people who are a bit shorter and also women tend to live longer than others. Magnemics who have very colorful substances also tend to live longer. They aren’t affected by drugs very easily. This is why Vauquelinite can smoke about once a week and he doesn’t get addicted to it. On the downside, this works for medicines, too. They have to take more than a normal person for the affects to take place. It would also take some strong alcohol to get one drunk. Similar thing for poisons; you’d need to give them more than a normal person. When magnemics are growing up they go through this thing called a “switch phase” (sometimes called a "bipolar phase" in reference to the fact that normally it involves complete opposites) that normally ends before they’re around 20. Basically they have 2 personalities and alternate between the two. This isn’t completely like a multiple personality disorder; they are still the same person with the same memories and feelings towards people, however, the way they act is different. Magnet people can make a constant humming sort of noise, similar to the tone of a tuning fork, but without the initial "ping". Everyone has their own tone and it varies depending on personality and body size. In general, children have a higher pitch while adults have a lower pitch, there appears to be no correlation between pitch and gender, however. Two identical twins might have the same one but two people with similar personalities probably won't if they're different in body shape/size. This noise is involuntary and happens when they are happy, or when they're trying to be happy or make others happy, kind of like a cat purr. On the flip side,magnemics make static noises when they're angry. These include little "pops" and some other noises we might associate with electricity. Mostly it sounds like radio/tv static though, like when you can't get a signal. It starts off as a low rumbling, then gets louder if they're still angry. Both noises aren’t that loud and come from somewhere around the chest area. Magnetic people aren't really sure what causes it, either. If a magnetic person makes that humming noise around you, it means they at least enjoy your company. Magnemics also make a whining noise when they cry, this noise also isn’t too loud and you’d have to be close to the magnemic to hear it. The squeal one makes when they are crying is similar to the whine a tea kettle makes, although the duration length is short- the whine is made when the magnemic breathes out, especially when one is hyperventilating. If they continue crying, the noise slowly gets louder. The whine appears to originate around the area with the rest of the regular sounds a magnemic can make, such as regular talking. If you surprise or frighten one, then it will make a high-pitched shriek similar to the crying whine but there will be mixes of static noises in there, too. This can be just as soft as the other noises, or it could be loud like an actual scream depending on how frightened they are, similar to how a person may barely react to a small thing but scream loudly when truly frightened. Also on a side note, if a magnemic is warm enough, they will have a certain smell. You know that sort of hot, metallic smell a computer makes when it's running hard? It's that kind of smell. If they're embarrassed, angry, anything that would cause their face to heat up for a long time, the smell would be more apparent. Under normal circumstances the scent is very subtle. The powerful jaw strength most magnemics have is just as necessary for crushing rocks as their super-hard teeth. So theoretically, if one decided to chomp on you it could probably crush your bones. Not too pleasant. As a magnemic gets older, their movements get more jerky and you might be able to hear squeaking coming from them. When a magnemic dies, they aren't "scrapped" for the metals and minerals in their bodies unless the person has signed an official document that basically says "It's alright for _____ to do it". The necessary parts of the body are removed and dissolved in something that can get rid of the tissue, but not the substances and metals. In some cases with certain substances this cannot be accomplished without damaging the wanted item, making it a useless attempt for those substances. Grave robbing isn't as much of a problem in the kingdom, since citizens don't care too much about mineral wealth. The magnetic kingdom is built upon several mines, and materials are plentiful. The kingdom as a whole is very wealthy from trading gems and metals with other kingdoms for nice things. However, outside the kingdom, cemeteries have to be guarded well, since people desperate for some extra cash from other kingdoms or otherwise won't care about the bodies. Most magnemics can breathe in soot without many problems. They have an organ that naturally filters large particles before they get in the lungs and it collects them in a sort of pouch. Inside the pouch, the particles get stuck to a sort of gooey mixture to prevent them from flying everywhere. When the "pouch" gets full they throw up the weird gooey mass with all the little dust and bits in it. Going through this process again and again without breaks can cause severe dehydration, so in places with really filthy air, gas masks are still used. Magnetic Kingdom and its Culture Magnetic people, in general, really like colorful things. A lot. The magnetic kingdom has 4 gates in the outer wall, north, south, east, west. The north one is the warm color gate; the south is cool colors, the east being green and the west being pink. The warm colors are mainly oranges and the cool ones are mainly blues. The green and pink is what their name implies. The outer wall/gates of the kingdom from above basically looks like a big color wheel. The buildings are also various colors, although not necessarily rainbows. Certain buildings or even groups will have certain color schemes. The main castle area in the middle is a mix of pastel colors for the walls and bright colors for roofing and some decorations. Smaller buildings built close to each other would be one solid color each. Fancy houses for the rich, like Malachite's, would resemble colorful Victorian houses. There's roads that have tall buildings with signs on the side as shopping places. Each building isn't the same color as the one next to it unless they're owned by the same person. There's a few main buildings which look similar to large office/skyscrapers, since they were rebuilt to model some pre-war buildings. The upper-ground part of the kingdom is actually only a fraction of the whole thing. Over half of the Magnetic Kingdom is underground. Underground is a huge tunnel complex, home to the maglev carts. The carts are controlled by magnemics using their magnet powers/magic. The rest of the underground is a huge mine with some storage places. Tunnels are warmer generally near the transportation areas, storage areas are cooler. The kingdom itself is built on a mountain near a cliff. It is fairly cold most of the time (think of a taiga biome). There is a large river and some smaller ones outside the kingdom. It is not uncommon for people to go out swimming or playing in these rivers when it actually is, for once, hot outside. The Magnetic Kingdom is basically a constitutional monarchy. The king and queen are more or less just head figures while the actual kingdom is run by the “royal advisors” who are appointed by royalty. The kingdom is lenient on certain rules, so the next king/queen is able to give up their crown to a sibling if they don’t want to rule. This is what Sapphire, Malachite’s mother, did. Royalty is given a special emblem to identify them by, which is why Malachite wears it all the time in her hair. Like Malachite, some magnemics that have great magnet-powers can be quite scatterbrained. That's partially why the king/queen have the Royal Advisers do a lot of stuff. Royalty tends to have high magnet powers. People also have certain symbols/colors to identify them by, and they might also put their symbols on things that are special to them, similar to marking initials. The symbol can be person-specific, but some people have family symbols, especially if they have something like a family-run business. Some people chose to have no symbol at all. Wearing someone else’s symbol if they hardly know you is seen as really creepy, stalker-like and clingy. However, if you’re really close with the person, it’s seen as a great sign of affection. Very close friendships and lovers often wear each other’s symbol along with their own. The more “permanent” the other symbol is, the more committed you seem and sure that the bond will last for a very long time, if not, forever. For example, most people start out with an accessory (which can easily be taken off), then move on to having it on clothes or possessions. In some cases, a magnemic might get a tattoo of the symbol or a piercing with the symbol being a part of jewelry.A symbol of someone else may be worn on special occasions, such as a celebration (maybe a birthday) or a funeral,basically any event that is dedicated to someone. Marriage isn’t actually as common as a thing with other cultures. It is normally for the royals or the rich, most people do not have big wedding celebrations. If anything, they might have some sort of a little party or get together and invite friends or something. Holiday-Related and Belief Systems Magnemics don’t really have a religion worshipping the same gods/goddesses. They worship spirits, beings said to be the souls of the earliest magnemics. Each one represents a certain aspect, whether it seems “good” or “bad”. The spirit is referred to as the person’s “guardian spirit” and there aren’t really whole ceremonies for it (unless the person is very religious) but the magnemic more or less just acknowledges the spirit’s existence or praises them every once in a while. Similar to how sometimes people say "thank God" and mean it, but they never go to church or anything. The spirit is referred to by its supposed last name. People can “worship” more than one spirit, and there’s normally a sort of “family” spirit. For example, Malachite’s family worships Kerensa, the spirit representing love. Bismuth’s mother’s side of the family worships Berthold, who represents patience. These spirits each have legends attached to them, and there are books on these legends in the royal library. It is said that when someone worships a spirit, it will guide them. Magnemics don't celebrate Christmas or those other things, they have a celebration they refer to as the "Winter Season Celebration". Like the holidays we know and love, it is a time for being together with your friends/family and even exchanging gifts. Some people go out and leave offerings in hopes to attract good luck from the Spirits. Some decorate their houses or general areas with bright, attractive colors in hopes to please the Spirits (Even if one doesn't believe in them, nobody objects. Some people just like to decorate and after all, who doesn't like pretty colors?) There isn't really a specific set time, but it is still in the December month. People just get together with their friends and plan things. The actual holidays we celebrate around this time are forgotten now, so magnemics don't know why they have the celebration. Some people just figure it's a sort of pre-new-year party, and some people think it is also to celebrate all the good experiences you have had this year with your loved ones. Weaponry Magnemics don't have a wide arrange of weapons if you don't count natural defense mechanisms. They do have "primitive" weapons, like swords, and you could probably rip off a pipe somewhere and use it as a weapon. They mainly spend their time using electronics as medical equipment. The magnemic kingdom has the best hospitals for hundreds and thousands of miles. The main weapon they use is normally used on members of other species, as it doesn't work so well on other magnemics. This is the SHK, a weapon used for shocking. The most used model is the SmthTara-SHK, sometimes called an ST. An SHK is similar to a taser, it can emit electric shocks to stun or hurt others. It is attached directly to the magnemic with needles that pierce the rubbery outer layer of skin to tap into the stream of electricity generated by the magnemic. Most SHK types have some sort of "backup battery" in the event that the magnemic is too tired to produce enough electricity to effectively use the weapon. Magnemics that have higher wavelengths and produce a lot of electricity are more likely to use this weapon efficiently. More data is included in the article. Another weapon is similar to the SHK, except it connects to various places throughout the entire body. This type of weapon has only ever been used once, and testing it is forbidden after what happened the first time it was used. It can only be used under desperate situations, and attached to someone and deployed if the person themselves gives complete consent and understands the risks involved. After feeding off a magnemic's electricity for a while, it eventually detonates- taking all that's left of the energy in the magnemic in a huge explosion of electricity. For more information, see the section about incident "C-H1V3". History Magnemics evolved from a portion of humanity that was used for genetic and magical experiments to try and create a more 'supreme' sort of humanoid. Incident C-H1V3 "Incidents" are huge problems the magnemic kingdom has to deal with ranked from F-A on levels of severity, the number/letter jumbo after that is just random and made to be different from any other incident. The C level incident involved a "hive"- a colony of Insecta Subterrae that were infesting Sulfur mines. These mines are really far out from the kingdom compared to all the other mines. (2/3 of the magnemic kingdom is underground, at least half of the underground portion is composed of mining operations.) The hive in that area was proving to be dangerous and aggressive. Scavenger bugs were attacking and killing magnemic workers, and rumor had it that the hive queen was even planning a full-out invasion. Eventually, it happened. Swarms of bugs were crawling around in the sulfur pits, attacking anything that came near, even the native fauna. The shock weapons the magnemic kingdom had in possession weren't of much use, and the neighboring advanced civilizations couldn't help much, either. They had to come up with a counter-attack, and fast. While the normal shock weapons aim to utilize electricity generated by the magnemic without killing the host, this new weapon was to go all-out for an electric shock affecting a large area, even at the cost of the magnemic. Eventually, something was developed that would take all of the electricity and energy stored in a magnemic's body and use it as a weapon. Well, that was the idea anyway. They didn't have the resources or the time to actually test it out, so it was all theoretical. Very few candidates were willing to strap themselves up and die for their kingdom, so there wasn't a huge selection. Luckily, one of them had abnormally large electricity production rates. This was the one chosen for the run. Team REDACTED was sent to guard the individual while she traveled through the unguarded tunnels in the hive to reach the queen. This operation was commonly referred to later as the "do or die experiment". Now, they didn't just strap that thing onto her and say "Hey, go out and explode." Subjects chosen to wield the weapon are to be fed very healthy diets and plenty of carbohydrates to ensure maximum energy production. Not only that, but right before the run they're also drugged to make them really hyper and ready to take on the world. (Similar to how kamikaze pilots were given meth.) So, they were successful in their mission and ended up eliminating the queen. In fact, they were too successful. The device caused not only the planned explosion, but large amounts of electricity to burst out, similar to lightning hitting the ground and causing destruction. Almost all of the underground hive was decimated, and what was left caved in. All that's left in the area next to the sulfur pits is rubble. The only survivors were the ones who were outside near the sulfur pits and nowhere near the entrance tunnels to the hive. Garnet, the current king at the time, had a sister named Alexandrite, who died in the operation. The shock of his loss combined with the comprehension of the power of this weapon caused an immediate cease on all programs dedicated to it. Recreation and testing of it is extremely forbidden, and ignoring the ban punishable by death. The records on how to create it are locked away, only to be used during the most dire of times. There is rumored to be a second machine: one that was made as a back up, hidden in the catacombs under the magnemic kingdom.